Luigi VS Alex
Thumbnails are appreciated Luigi VS Alex DBX.jpg|Azlanmaya14 2019-01-14 (1).png|GalactaK WEEGEE vs Alex.png|HumbleMorgana LuigiVSAlexDBX.jpg|Jioto576 Luigi vs Alex by oof.png|Oofman789 Description Nintendo VS Microsoft! The two green shirt side kicks of Mario and Steve duke it out in this DBX, this battle is also a sequel to Steve VS Mario read that first if you haven't because there will be spoilers from that battle Intro Who do you want to win? Luigi Alex Tie Fight! It was another day in the Mushroom Kingdom Luigi was taking a nap at his and Mario's house then he woke Luigi: That was a good nap, wait a minute, where's Mario? Luigi checked everywhere until he saw a note saying "To Luigi i have gone on a journey won't be back for a while from your brother Mario" As soon as Luigi finished reading that he was very mad Luigi: That Mario! leaving me behind! i'm going to find him and see what he's doing! Luigi went upstairs and picked up some weapons in case there is any danger and he went downstairs and out of the house, He saw Toad and walked to him and see if he know anything about Mario Luigi: Hey Toad have you seen Mario anywhere Toad: Oh i have he went down that pipe over there Luigi: Thanks Toad Toad: Your welcome Luigi went to the pipe and stopped right in front of it, he looked at the pipe it was very dusty around it, he pulled out his poltergust 5000 and cleaned up the dust Luigi: Hmm... Looks like this pipe hasn't been used for a while but there's no dust in the inside, well i have to find Mario so.... Let's a go! Luigi then jumped down the pipe A pipe appeared out of the ground Luigi jumped out of it but hit the ground with his face Luigi: Ow! Luigi then got up Luigi: Where am i? Luigi was in the world Minecraft but he didn't know that Luigi: Everything is made of blocks Suddenly a big explosion happened Luigi looked into the distance and saw where it was coming but the explosion was golden Luigi: Maybe Mario is their Luigi then ran off into the distance where the explosion was coming from Mario was making that golden explosion and he was battling Steve in his golden form Mario then charged up a golden fireball Steve then quickly throwed his sword at Gold Mario just as he launched the gold fireball the sword got burnt in the gold fireball Steve: Oh no... The gold fireball hitted Steve killing him Meanwhile a figure was mining for diamonds and saw the explosion the figure then ran to where it was coming from Gold Mario reverted back to normal as Steve's inventory was on the ground Mario then jumped into the sky and said... Mario: Wahoo! I'm the winner! He then saw the pipe in the distance and ran to it But just as he left a the figure walked up to Steve's inventory pile and then saw Mario The figure then picked up Steve's bow and arrow's from his inventory pile. Mario approached the pipe but then an arrow was launched at the pipe Mario turned around and saw the figure that shot the arrow it was Alex, Steve's sidekick she then pulled out her diamond sword and jumped up in the sky and aimed her sword for Mario, But good news for him Luigi jumped into the scene and hitted Alex with his hammer, Alex fell to ground Mario: Luigi! What are you doing here? Luigi: Mario: I'm a little mad right now but will talk about this later, you sit this one out I've got this one Mario: OK Mario then ran off into the distance Alex then got up and saw Mario run into the distance Alex: You let him get away! Luigi: Yes because he is my brother even if i'm a little mad at him Alex: He killed Steve! Luigi: Who's Steve? Alex: see right their She pointed at Steve's inventory pile Alex: That's his inventory pile i'm going to get that red guy so out of the way! Luigi: You'll have to get through me first Alex: Fine then She pulled out her golden sword and Luigi was still holding his hammer and both aimed their weapons towards each other. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-ercNc7JKE They both charged at each other with their weapons trying to hit each other but Luigi delivered the final blow pushing Alex in the air she then landed back on and ran towards Luigi with her sword this time slicing him for a while then she kicked him away and he smashed into a mountain. Luigi pulled himself out of the mountain and was angry he pulled out a fire flower and became Fire Luigi he shot a fireball at Alex which she dodged but she didn't dodged the next one it hitted her in the face Luigi then threw more at her before charging up his green missile he then launched himself into Alex sending her flying and into a nearby cave and into some stone. Music Stops Luigi then jumped inside and thought it was over but it was not mobs saw him and decide to run at him https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mbyqG9Etn8 Start from 0.31 Luigi then got ready to attack he shot 2 fireballs at 2 Zombie, a Spider tried to jump on him but Luigi used his hammer and slammed him to the ground, he then did the same thing for a Skeleton, he turned around and saw a Creeper and quickly slammed him with his hammer in the air and the Creeper exploded. Meanwhile a Creeper was about to explode of where Alex crashed she then got out and sliced the Creeper with her sword and then ran towards Luigi who was still beating up mobs. Luigi was just finishing punching the last Zombie when Alex came in but Luigi blocked her they both started punching each other then Luigi spined in circles to try and hit Alex away from him and it worked and it sent Alex crashing up the ceiling of the cave and causing her to drop her sword Luigi picked it up and when Alex fell to the floor Luigi sliced sword around Alex up and down, left and right until stabing it down Alex's foot Alex: Ow! What's wrong with y- Before she could say another word Luigi punched her out of the cave and flying over a mountain Music Stops Luigi jumped out of the cave and sighed in relief Luigi: She was tough now time to find Mario But before Luigi moved away he saw something glowing on the top Luigi then climbed up the mountain and saw what it was it was a power star Luigi: How did that get here? Oh well mine now But just as Luigi was one fingertip away from the star a arrow flew to him he quickly jumped away from it Alex was not finished yet she climbed up all the way to the top of the mountain Luigi: You just don't give up do you? Alex: No i don't Luigi: Well then you left me no choice Alex was confused of what Luigi said but then he grabbed the power star and he was glowing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OSyp7VGYen8 Alex then ran to him and slashed him with sword so many times but it didn't hurt him Alex: Huh? Luigi: Time to end this He kicked Alex away from him and ran at her and then tossed her in the air as Alex landed on the ground she quickly lit some TNT and jumped down the mountain Luigi saw it and quickly pulled out his Poltergust 5000 and sucked up the TNT and sucked it out down the mountain Alex was still climbing down the mountain when the TNT hit her and launched her all the way down the mountain right next to Steve's inventory pile killing her instantly KO! Music Stops Alex's inventory laid on the ground right next to Steve's and Luigi jumped down the mountain right next to them Luigi: Wahoo! Luigi number 1! He then saw Mario walking to him Mario: Good work bro should we go now? Luigi: Yeah Mario but why did you went here without me? Just as he finished Mario was nowhere to be seen Luigi: Mario? He saw running away and heading towards the pipe Luigi: Oh no you don't! get back here! Mario quickly jumped down the pipe just as Luigi followed behind Conclusion https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VAGwrexnHAw This DBX Winner is.... Luigi! Next time on DBX! Ryu enters the next DBX!Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Azlanmaya14 Category:'Minecraft vs Nintendo' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo vs Microsoft themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:Male VS Female Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights